


Sharing the Love

by yozakuun



Series: Wallflowers [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, first chapter is table of contents, please feel free to request prompts! i will add necessary tags upon each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yozakuun/pseuds/yozakuun
Summary: A drabble series for the polyamorous pairings between Fujiki Yuusaku and the characters Ryoken, Takeru, Jin, and Spectre!Requests are gladly accepted!Chapter One: Table of Contents





	Sharing the Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heya folks, it's Yozari here! I've been wanting to write various sorts of drabbles lately, and I wanted a place to put them all. This particular work is for all the ot3/4/5s that I have. While I do accept requests for these, I. . . more or less have one rule: The ship must contain Yuusaku and two ( or more ) characters from the following list: Ryoken, Takeru, Jin, and Spectre. This is mainly because I have difficulty writing from anyone other than Yuusaku's perspective, so most of these drabbles will be from his POv.
> 
> Please feel to send me any requests you may have! This can be done in the comments, or my new Tumblr sideblog, yu-gi-oz.

Chapter One: Table of Contents


End file.
